Treasa's Dream
by Eaven White
Summary: Things are not always as they seem....


His chin dropped onto his chest and his eyelids drooped. The woman whom he had been guarding snapped her eyes open.

He was finally asleep. It had taken him long enough! She brushed her hair out of her face and stood up. Her hair was part of the reason she was in this cell. It was Orange and Green. Not orange with green streaks or green with orange streaks, it was all orange except for a chunk of green that made up her bangs. People seemed to think that the color of her hair made her different from other people. Also, she was there was her uncanny ability to change; many people were not comfortable with how often she changed, but were torn between hating her and loving her. Despite this and her carrot top head, she was very pretty. She did not think she was beautiful, just pretty, though every boy she met thought that she was being too modest. Her lips were shaped as if an artist had sculpted them, though they were nothing compared to her eyes. A deep blue at first sight but if examined more closely they were dark purple, and they had this look about them, a look that just grabs a hold of you and makes you want to stare into them forever… at least that is what the local boys say. Aside from her face she had a very comely figure, with curves in all the right places.

As she fidgeted with the lock on the door with a hairpin she caught a whiff of magic around the lock; she pulled her hand back. How could she have thought just a lock would keep her in? Apparently her opponent was smarter than he looked! Oh well, she would just have to fight fire with fire, or in this case magic with magic.

She stepped back from the door about five paces and a pained expression fell upon her beautiful face, and suddenly it wasn't so beautiful anymore. It was elongated somehow, and her nostrils had grown farther apart, her mouth grew wider, and her violet eyes grew larger and farther apart. A bump appeared between her ears, which were now triangular in shape and on top of her head; the bump grew, longer and sharper, into a horn. The horn was spiraled with a majestic green color. While her face was changing, so was her body, which had taken on the shape of a pearly white horse. If the sleeping guard had turned around then, he would have seen a beautiful, full-grown unicorn. All of this happed in a matter of seconds, but that was all the time Treasa could afford. The guard had taken to long to fall asleep; Justin would be waiting by now. She backed up a few more paces, lowered her head and charged at the lock on the door. In most cases "BANG" would be the appropriate sound to make when smashing through a door, but in Trea's case as the horn connected with the lock a soft "ping" echoed throughout the room and the door swung silently open.

In a blink, Trea was back to her beautiful self, with her long orange hair billowing behind her flowing in some nonexistent wind. She paused only long enough to make sure that the guard was still asleep, and then she ran up the stairs.

Justin paced in a small pond, waiting for Trea. He looked at his watch, only fifteen minutes to be back. Why did she have to take so long on things as important as this? She knew they were on a schedule! Oh well, girls will be girls. He ruffled his curly brown hair, " why on earth do I put up with this?" he thought. But he knew why, even if he did keep asking himself, she was his best friend. Maybe it was reckless and thoughtless to have a girl as a best friend, especially one like Trea, but still, he could not help whom he liked to talk to….

Lost in thought he didn't hear a faint rumbling in the direction of the castle, but then it became more noticeable, louder and deeper. Justin turned in time to see a bright flash then a gigantic dark shape burst out of the room of the castle. Two things burst from its side that Justin identified as wings, which would have spanned a football stadium. The thing, which was a dragon, threw its head back and blew out a bright orange and green flame from its mouth. Then suddenly the dragon stopped blowing fire and dived straight toward him. Justin only sighed and turned around spreading his arms out and waited for Dragon Trea to grab his fragile arms. "We can't ever do anything conspicuously can we?" He yelled up to her as she grabbed his arms and took off. Trea just snorted a puff of green smoke and sped up her pace.

* * *

A/N

This is a DREAM! There may or may not be more to this section of the story.


End file.
